Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (film)
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | cinematography = Roman Osin | music = Marco Beltrami & Anna Drubich | editing = | production companies = | distributor = '''United States:' CBS Films Lionsgate International: Entertainment One | released = }} | runtime = 111 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $40 million }} Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark is an upcoming Canadian-American horror film directed by André Øvredal, based on the children's book series of the same name by Alvin Schwartz. The screenplay was adapted by Dan and Kevin Hageman, from a screen story by producer Guillermo del Toro, Patrick Melton, and Marcus Dunstan. It stars Zoe Colletti, Michael Garza, Austin Abrams, Gabriel Rush, Austin Zajur, Natalie Ganzhorn, and Dean Norris. In 2013, CBS Films acquired the rights to the Alvin Schwartz's children's book series Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark, with the intent of producing it as a potential feature film. By January 2016, it was announced that del Toro would develop the project for CBS Films with potentially attached to direct, while he would also produce the film along with Daniel, Brown, and Grave. Øvredal was hired to direct the film. Principal photography commenced on August 27, 2018, and ended on November 1, 2018, in St. Thomas, Ontario, Canada. The film is set to be released on August 9, 2019, by Lionsgate and CBS Films. Premise |source=CBS Films and Lionsgate}} Cast * Zoe Colletti as Stella Nicholls ** Nikki Hahn as Young Stella Nicholls * Michael Garza as Ramón Morales * Austin Abrams as Tommy Milner * Gabriel Rush as Auggie Hilderbrandt * Austin Zajur as Chuck Steinberg * Natalie Ganzhorn as Ruth * Dean Norris as Roy Nicholls * Gil Bellows as Police Chief Turner * Lorraine Toussaint as Lou Lou * Javier Botet as The Toe Monster Production Development In 2013, CBS Films acquired the rights to the Alvin Schwartz's children's book series Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark, with the intent of producing it as a potential feature film. It was announced in 2014 that writer John August will pen the film for CBS Films. On January 14, 2016, it was announced that Guillermo del Toro would develop the project for CBS Films with potential attachment to direct, while he would also produce the film along with Sean Daniel, Jason Brown, and Elizabeth Grave. In February 2016, CBS Films hired screenwriting brothers duo Dan and Kevin Hageman to polish the draft written by August, and before him the script was written by Marcus Dunstan and Patrick Melton. In December 2017, it was reported that André Øvredal would direct the film. In April 2018, it was reported that Del Toro would be co-writing the film, which would be co-financed by CBS Films and Entertainment One. Casting In August 2018, Zoe Colletti, Michael Garza, Austin Abrams, Gabriel Rush, Austin Zajur and Natalie Ganzhorn joined the cast. In September 2018, Dean Norris, Gil Bellows, Lorraine Toussaint and Javier Botet joined the cast.Dean Norris, Gil Bellows, Lorraine Toussaint Join ‘Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark’Javier Botet Has a Role in ‘Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark’ So Get Ready for the Nightmares Filming Principal production commenced on August 27, 2018, and ended on November 1, 2018, in St. Thomas, Ontario, Canada. Release The first footage of the film premiered during the Super Bowl LIII. The film is set to be released on August 9, 2019, by Lionsgate and CBS Films. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2019 horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:Canadian horror thriller films Category:Films based on horror novels Category:Screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:CBS Films films Category:Entertainment One films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films